Speeding Fine
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Rin is a porn star who is starring in a new cop themed movie - only he finds his new co-star is an old friend. Inspired by the Eternal Summer ED and cop!Rin.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: RinHaru, m/m sex, porn!AU, bad language, cop!Rin

A/N: Written after seeing cop!Rin for the first time... More of my uploading from my AO3 account!

* * *

><p><strong>Speeding Fine<strong>

Stepping out of his trailer, Rin secured his hat over his head, pulling at his ponytail to make sure it was showing underneath. He walked down the steps, looked up briefly to see the sunshine and then ran his fingers up to the collar of his shirt, fiddling with another button so that he had three undone to expose his toned chest as he walked onto the set.

The set was outside in a parking lot, not very exciting or dramatic but Rin had worked in worse locations. Hey, he wasn't a "real" actor, he was a porn star and he knew what to expect. Knew what to expect as soon as he got what could be generously called a "script" delivered to his home that was titled _Speeding Fine_. He'd snickered at the pun as he opened it, flicking through the minimal dialogue enough to figure out his role in today's shoot. As today, Rin was a police officer and his co-star was being caught speeding. And well, his co-star was going to get banged over a shiny red sports car. That was all the plot that was required.

With a smirk on his face, Rin walked past the buffet table, grabbing a donut and eating it while he scanned the cast and crew busy in the process of setting up. Despite being a porn movie, it still required plenty of people to make it and Samezuka Adult Entertainment was a good studio. They treated their actors well, they got paid decently and the medical care was pretty damn good. Rin didn't complain. And maybe he had come to the "big city" to become a proper actor but then when he looked like he did and his dick could get hard in moments… as one director had told him, he was born to work in porn. Plus it had perks.

And today's perk was talking to the director, Rei. Rin's eyes narrowed as he saw his co-star taking an appreciative glance of the guy's incredible body. He was wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt, the v neck of it exposing some impressive muscles and he saw the tight shorts sculpt a perfect ass. An ass Rin would be nailing later. He licked his lips as he finished his donut, tasting the sugar and filling, and thought about the scene today.

Rin was going to be filmed in his police car undoing some shirt buttons as it was so damn hot. Then he was going to put his siren on and pull over his co-star as he'd seen him speeding. Then he'd get out, ask the guy to get out and then he'd be fucking him over the hood. It was all pretty damn simple.

Or it was until said co-star turned around. Fuck. Rin almost swore out loud as their eyes connected and he realised that he knew his co-star. And that was a damn unusual thing.

No, it wasn't that he knew him from the job. As yeah, he'd fucked his way through most of the gay porn actors working in the industry. But this was because he came from the same small town of Iwatobi and they'd known each other as kids. What were the fucking chances that two dudes from the same small town would end up in porn? And more importantly, fucking each other? Rin walked forwards, wiping his sugary hands on his thighs and nodded at the director.

"This is Haruka, your co-star."

Rin smirked. "Yeah, we've met."

"You've done a scene together?" Rei asked, his eyes glancing between them.

Haruka – or Haru – as Rin had always called him shrugged. "We knew each other a long time ago."

Rei was about to ask more questions when his blond bubbly assistant appeared and ushered him to check the filters on the cameras or something and that left Rin with his old childhood friend.

He swallowed, ran a hand to the back of his neck and scratched there as this kinda did feel awkward. He'd left Iwatobi due to his mother's work and gone to live in Australia, coming back to Japan years later and falling into this line of work when his acting career failed. And while he wanted to know what had happened to Haru in the meantime, he was going to have him naked and hot against the hood of a sports car within a few minutes so having a trip down memory lane did not seem appropriate.

"Didn't know you were in the game," Rin commented, his eyes scanning the grown up Haru – his perfect body, strong jawline, incredible eyes and well, some of the awkwardness vanished as he was hot. So fucking hot.

Rin's cock agreed, a twitch of arousal shooting up his spine as he thought about his co-star and ex-childhood-friend.

"New to it," Haru explained and Rin didn't get chance to ask any more as he was being dragged by the blond assistant to test the lighting in the cop car and he only gave Haru a little salute as he walked away.

His last thought as the boring part of the job started was how strange life could be and how Haru had grown up to be so fucking sexy.

* * *

><p>The car was hot, Rin didn't need to act about that as he pretended to drive, running a hand up his chest provocatively and then reaching to the buttons of his shirt so he could undo some more. He licked his lips, glanced into the camera as he undid one slowly, arching his back against the seat to show some skin. Rin knew how attractive he was, how his body was so perfect so he exploited it in his working life. And that was without being fully naked.<p>

"And siren!"

Rin heard Rei's instruction and sat forward, pretending to turn the siren on, the noise would be added in post-production and then tried to look sexy and serious as he was meant to be chasing his co-star. It was funny to be pretending this like a kid as he was sat in a car, turning at the wheel and biting his bottom lip but that was his job. And Rin would get to the more exciting part soon.

"And turn the wheel sharply!" Rei shouted and Rin followed the order guessing now it was time to pretend to have pulled up.

He did as he was told and "stopped" the unmoving car, glancing up through the mirror and turning his face into a sexy smirk, directing it towards the camera. As now, this cop had caught his speeder and the action would soon heat up.

"Cut!"

It indicated that Rin's scenes in the car were over and Rin hopped out, leaned against the side idly for a few moments as he watched the crew scurry around, glancing to the other side of the lot where the sports car was ready. They must've shot Haru's scenes that mirrored Rin's at the same time, he figured, as the second director, Makoto was over there and Rin guessed it meant it really was "show time" now the scenes that had a vague plot were complete.

Rin watched Haru get out of his car and his eyes narrowed as he saw that ass again, that body hidden underneath that shirt and he could see a bead of sweat on the back of his neck and even at this distance Rin wanted… fuck, Rin wanted. He reached a hand down to his cock, hardening in the confines of his tight police uniform and he was surprised at his bodies reaction. Yeah, he always got hard and needed no assistance but usually that was after some encouragement and fantasy – not just from seeing the dude he was going to fuck.

But then usually it wasn't someone he used to know. Usually it wasn't someone who was that attractive. So Rin squeezed his dick once to try and calm down his rampant hormones before his "performance" and then walked over to grab a bottle of water, the heat of the day starting to make him hotter or maybe it was the sight of sexy co-star. Rin couldn't figure it out.

And then, of course, Haru looked up and their eyes met again and he felt that connection, that need, that spark and Rin hoped the crew would be ready soon as he really wanted those shorts around Haru's ankles, that body against the hood…

Rin bit his lip and walked back to his trailer on the pretence of checking out his hair and costume, not to avoid the heat and the sexy guy he was about to fuck hard. He growled when he arrived, wrenched his door a little too hard and sat on one of the couches, taking some sips of his water.

"Fuck Matsuoka," he said to himself, annoyed at his own attitude.

He was a professional. A porn star. He fucked and was fucked by dudes on camera as his job. So why the hell was one sight of Haru making him all flustered? He sighed deeply, leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes remembering their childhood.

They'd hung around together, swam together, run around underneath cherry blossom trees together and it all flooded back. He was remembering a few incidents - some childish games where Rin had fallen out of a tree - when an assistant knocked at his door and Rin left his trailer once more having gained some calm, some equilibrium only to have it shattered as the scene was set and ready to go.

The cars had been moved so that Rin's cop car was parked just behind the red sports car and Rin knew what was going to happen next. He didn't even need to have read the script as he walked over to sit back inside, pretending to have just pulled over Haru and be about to get out of his car. As he sat down, Rei appeared to give him some instructions and Rin rolled his eyes.

The director always wanted stuff to be "perfect" and "beautiful". Rin didn't get that but then he nodded, his eyes distracted as he saw Haru being given the same deal from Makoto with the blond assistant hovering around the two.

"I want you to be strong and sexy… a little rough…" Rei began and Rin blocked it out as he knew how he wanted to play this, how he was going to be the "sexy officer" who would let the poor speeder off his fine if he gave him a "favour". How he'd run his fingers over Haru's body… how he'd pull at his hair for a fierce kiss…

Rin felt his cock twitch again and knew he'd be ready as soon as the camera's rolled and he felt like a damn predator – waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"You got that all?"

Rei had apparently stopped speaking and was ready to start rolling and despite not listening to a word, Rin nodded.

"Ready to go," he said, a smirk on his face as he made the director aware he was ready.

There was a moment of flush on Rei's face and considering he filmed dudes fucking for a living, a flush that Rin found hilarious, but then the director moved to a safe distance behind the cameras.

"Lights, camera, action!" Rei shouted and Rin didn't snicker at the ridiculous way Rei took it seriously, he only settled his face into his sexiest pout and glanced over to Haru's car, ready to get out and dish out the speeding fine.

* * *

><p>Officer Rin Matsuoka stepped out of the car, walking slowly over to the red shining sports car, a slight sashay in his hips. It was a hot day and his shirt was undone half way down as he made his way to the other vehicle. Once he arrived, he leaned against the red car and leered at the guy in the driver's seat.<p>

"You know why I pulled you up?" Rin asked, remembering the limited dialogue from the script.

He saw the way Haru was going to play his "innocent" card, his big eyes looking up at Rin as he spoke his own cheesy lines.

"I was late for an appointment…" he pleaded, "I didn't mean to speed, officer."

"You know, I have to give you a ticket… unless we can come to some kinda arrangement."

"An arrangement, officer?"

The lines were so damn bad but Rin didn't have much time to contemplate as he was opening the car door for Haru, or his "speeder" and smiling. "Get out of the vehicle, sir."

Haru got out - somehow making the move unbelievably sexy. "Where do you want me, officer?"

"Lean against the hood."

He did as instructed and Rin took in his entire impressive physique now they were up close. Haru had muscles in all the right places and his body was one that Rin wanted to worship. And not just on camera. If he was thinking with more than his libido and his cock, he would remember that dating within the porn industry was not a good idea as it created jealousy and ego issues but right now, Rin was only thinking with the pulsing hot blood rushing through his veins and his dick that was hardening in his pants.

Rin reached now for his speeder, running his hands over his arms at first, an innocent gesture but he ran up to biceps feeling the strength in the guy's muscles and he smirked as he moved forward, backing Haru further onto the car hood and bringing their bodies into contact from groin to chest. Their groins in contact felt good. Very good. As Rin could feel he wasn't the only one a little hard.

"This could be our arrangement," Rin said, leaning closer so that his mouth was at Haru's ear, he licking at the skin underneath then nipped for the lobe, drawing it between his teeth. "I could fuck your gorgeous ass against your shiny sports car and you get no ticket…"

Haru moaned, it was a moan for the camera, clearly but he also bucked into Rin's hips making their clothed cocks come into delicious contact and he ground into him instinctively. The moan was maybe acting but fuck was it hot and Rin was not going to complain when a hand reached for his hat, grabbing it from Rin's head to put on his own.

"Fuck me, officer," Haru purred, smirking as the hat sat on a jaunty angle on his head.

And with that, Rin made a low growl in the back of his throat and leaned to smash their lips together in a kiss that showed tongue to the camera, Rin turning his head to give a good view. And despite how incredibly turned on he was, he was a professional and Rin knew what he had to do to make it look good – and he did that, letting their tongues clash in view.

He pulled back from the kiss and grabbed at Haru's ass, squeezing it firmly and lifting him onto the hood and let his mouth wander to his neck, licking there for a moment before he moved back enough to remove the shirt. Rin slid it over Haru's head, watching how the guy shook his head, his hair moving perfectly and he felt hands try to reach for his own uniform.

"No, sir, I'm gonna fuck you in my uniform…"

Haru's hands stalled at the shirt but then went straight to Rin's groin, wrestling with the zipper and button before he bypassed them, bringing out Rin's hard cock without any preamble. Of course, he wasn't wearing underwear. It was porn, after all.

"Fuck me in your uniform, officer."

Rin grunted as Haru stroked him, vaguely aware of a camera getting a close up of the action, of Haru's hand touching his cock, running a thumb over the slit, making him buck into that fist loosely curled around his cock.

"Turn around," Rin ordered, backing off enough to allow the motion and Haru obliged, turning so his back and ass were facing Rin.

For a teasing moment, Rin ran a hand down his incredible back and then dipped his fingers teasingly into the waistband of Haru's shorts, pulling the elastic and snapping them before he stopped the tease, pulling them down and smirking as he saw no underwear.

"Want me to fuck you?" he asked, his voice low and husky as he pushed his cock in between Haru's ass cheeks, slowly, teasing.

He didn't need to worry about lube as Haru had already prepped or condoms as they were both checked and clean – the blessing of the porn industry and he only needed to plunge inside – but he was still trying to make it last longer as fuck, Rin really wanted to slam Haru into the damn car.

"Yes…. Officer…." Haru moaned.

The pleading tone was so unlike "real" sex but Rin didn't question it, aligned his cock and pushed in, putting one hand on Haru's naked hip and the other at his shoulder, pushing slowly but steadily until he was at the hilt, his cock all the way inside the body underneath him. Instead of moving straight away, Rin leant down and licked at the back of Haru's neck, tasting the salty sweat and then bucked his hips once to which a loud moan was the answer.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast as you have to be punished for breaking the law," Rin said, his gaze on the camera as he nibbled at the skin of Haru's shoulder and then he pulled back to thrust in fast, glad now he had no more shitty dialogue and he could get on with fucking Haru.

Without any script left to follow, Rin grunted and grabbed for Haru's hips as he began to fuck him hard, his rhythm fast as he pumped into him with abandon. He forgot about the camera, about the stupid ass costume he was wearing and the fact he was working and all Rin thought about was how incredible Haru felt – how his body pushed back as if wanting more, how his moans and grunts were the most arousing things he'd ever heard and how his sweat and smell were so fucking intoxicating.

It was a rare feeling and it made something in Rin's stomach knot and it wasn't just arousal, the desire to come, the need to fuck something, it was more and he couldn't even place the feeling. All he could do was keep slamming his hips hard, his balls slapping Haru's ass as he fucked him fast on the hood of the car.

"Gonna make you come all over your car," Rin promised and he reached a hand around to Haru's jutting cock, stroking him firmly and fast as his own hips increased momentum. "Then I'm gonna come all over you."

He smirked as he felt the deep noise low in Haru's throat at his words as this was porn. He wasn't coming inside Haru. There had to be the "money shot" after all.

"Make me," Haru said, his voice shaking and Rin tugged fast, feeling Haru jerk against him and his cock spurt onto his hand and the hood of the vehicle.

The body underneath him trembled and Rin felt his own orgasm close so he pulled out, grabbed for Haru's shoulder and shoved him roughly onto the hood of the car, his hat flying of Haru's head. Rin started to stroke himself quickly, jerking off until he came, his eyes closing as he shot his load onto Haru's stomach and chest, their cum mixing on his skin.

For a moment, they just looked at each other until Rin leant down for a kiss, reaching for his hat that had fallen off Haru's head and he secured it back over his hair as he stood back up.

"Thank you, sir… your fines been paid in full."

"And cut!"

Rin looked over then to see the crew, the blond assistant rushing towards them with water bottles and towels and within moments Rin was being shown the rushes of the scenes and Rei was telling him how amazing the performance was… and somewhere in it all he'd lost Haru.

The one person he actually wanted to talk to.

After Rin extricated himself from Rei and grabbed some food, he finally managed to get away to his trailer ready to take off the sweaty and stained police uniform, change back into street clothes and go home. He was ready to just leave and forget about the work day until he opened the door to his trailer to see it was occupied and he blinked at seeing Haru sprawled on one of the couches in only a towel.

His mouth dropped at seeing Haru like that and he cocked his head. "Ugh… you know this is my trailer, right?"

Haru nodded, got to his feet and the towel slid off his body, falling to the floor and Rin's eyes glanced at what he'd seen before but this time not in front of an audience. "Thought we could do some more catching up… in private?"

Unable to answer with words, Rin only walked to meet Haru, his heart hammering fast and he met Haru somewhere in the middle of the trailer, their bodies and lips meeting in some kinda instinctive way. When they broke apart, Rin licking at the moisture on his lips, he felt Haru's hands at his shirt, skilfully undoing the buttons.

"And you got to see me naked but…"

Rin chuckled. "Wanna see the whole package?"

It seemed he did as within moments, Rin's shirt hung loose and pants were around his ankles and within a few moments more they were a tangle of limbs on the trailer floor. And a few moments after that the trailer started rocking and neither Rin nor Haru came out for some time.

As really, they had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
